iCarly: Another Love Story
by DangerBreaker
Summary: A new girl comes to the trio's school, and wins the heart of Freddie Benson, and also the hearts of Carly and Spencer Shay. When the time comes, which will Jess choose to be with, Freddie, Carly or Spencer? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, this is Jess." The Headmaster announced to the class.

Freddie, Carly and Sam looked up as he spoke, distracted.

Jess looked Freddie in the eyes for a moment then looked away, biting her lip nervously.

She had beautiful red hair to her shoulders, straight. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green, but they revealed a bit of shyness.

"Jess, sit next to Freddie please." said Mrs Briggs, motioning to Freddie as the headmaster left.

Jess glanced at Freddie, then went over to his desk and sat beside him, giving him a very shy smile.

Soon she was working like the others, with the same work and no moment of hesitation.

The bell rang and Jess put her stuff in her bag. Freddie did too.

He noticed her standing at a locker beside his.

"Um, hey Jess." He said, approaching his locker and opening it.

Jess looked up and smiled. "Hey Freddie." She replied with a small smile.

Carly and Sam appeared at that moment. "Hey guys! You're Jess, right?" Carly confirmed to Jess, who nodded.

"Wait…you guys are off iCarly, aren't you?" Jess asked.

"Yes." Freddie and Carly said in unison.

Jess grinned. "I love that show!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's good!" Sam grinned.

"We're actually doing it tonight. Do you want to come and be in it with us?" Carly asked.

"I'd love to!" Jess said. "But…what will I do on there?"

"Well, we'll introduce you…" Freddie began.

"And then you can sing or something…" Sam continued.

"And then we can do a vote to see which fans want you to stay permanently on the show. We, of course, really do want you to, but…" Carly finished.

"It's up to the fans, because it is them watching it and it's unfair not to consider their opinion." Jess cut her off.

"Exactly. So, we live in…" Carly showed Jess the apartment block.

"I live there too!" Jess said.

After getting the number of Carly's apartment she left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Jess!" Freddie greeted as he opened Carly's apartment door. Then his jaw dropped. "Wow."

Her red hair was in braids, and she was wearing a black skirt, a red top, and some black sneakers, and yet somehow she still looked amazing. A white jacket topped off her look.

Carly and Sam came down. Carly found it hard to keep her eyes off Jess, and so did her brother Spencer. Then they noticed Jess' guitar case. She went and sat on the sofa and Freddie closed the door. He and Carly sat either side of Jess.

She played a bit and they said she was good, and then it was time for the show.

Carly and Sam did all the normal stuff, and then introduced Jess. Jess sat on a stool in front of the camera, said a few things, then played the guitar and began to sing.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be,_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without,_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me,_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only reason that I keep wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause  
><em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only reason that I keep wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see….. _

Carly, Sam and Freddie clapped, and Jess blushed, said goodbye, and Freddie put it onto the site after the finish.

They added the poll and then sat down with some smoothies in the living room. Spencer had gone out, so it was only Freddie and Carly who kept staring at Jess.

"You were amazing." Freddie said.

"Thank you." Jess blushed.

"I bet the fans want you to stay." Sam grinned.

Carly nodded. "You're real good!"

Jess laughed. Then, after a few smoothies, Freddie walked her home.

At the door, Jess turned to him. "You know… I was so worried about not fitting in. But I have some really good friends. You, Carly, Sam…who needs anyone else?" she chuckled.

Freddie grinned. They looked at each other for a moment, and the next thing they knew Freddie had leaned down and they were kissing.

It was soft, sweet, gentle, and so so innocent. When they broke apart, Jess gave a gentle smile.

Freddie blushed. "I, er, that is to say, I um, I really like you…"

"Hey." Jess kissed his lips again softly, and neither were aware of Carly and Sam spying. "I like you too."

"Well, do you wanna be my girlfriend then?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Jess whispered softly.

And as Carly, Freddie and Jess got into bed that night, Freddie and Carly thought of Jess, and Jess thought of Freddie.


End file.
